Captain Marisol
Captain Marisol Fierro is the mentor of the Galaxy Squad Rangers and a Navy General of the Ursa Empire. He is one of 4 survivors of the Ursa system, 2 of them are also rangers. The other is Marisol's gender fluid half sibling, Alex Fierro, who sided with The Shogun. He and Alex were the first Galaxy Squad rangers to be awakened, followed by Kayla and Terrance. He is portrayed by iCarly's Nathen Kress. History Childhood Marisol was the first of the Fierro sons who aspired to be a war hero like his grandfather in the Centari Wars. Training and Legend War At 16, Marisol and Alex left home for the capital of the Ursa System, also located on Ktera, or what scientists on Earth discovered as Kepler 987-C around a star near Alioth. Alex joined the army and Marisol the navy. They finished their training just before the Ohman Stones were scattered, each given a stone to protect the universe, with a third going with the heirs of the empire, Terrance and Kayla. He met the Legendary Extra rangers and Tommy Oliver, but their effort wasn't enough, and Alex got so damaged that darkness entered his veins. Hunting Down the Ohman Stones and Meeting the GSA Marisol spent the rest of our decade hunting down the ohman stones, He thought he tracked the Cerberus Stone to Earth, but ended up finding the GSA. It is later found out the Dark Stone has a signature similar to the Orpheus and Cerberus stones. The rangers end up tracking it to Proximus Centari, home of the Vigot Brothers who work for Jark Matter. They later worked with the New Aquitar Rangers while trying to do this. Ursa Rangers Reunite When Marisol is reunited with the Prince and Princess, the "Mortals" and Supes are turned into Chickens and the Ursan face Alex for the first time, morphing. They soon heal the others. However, he is reminded of a prophecy, "When the true Darkness harms the universe, 16 heroes will use the Ohman Stones to protect it from thine clutches". They require reviving Eustus MacAlister to take the Phoenix and Pavo Stones to fight Phoebe Thunderman. Prophecy Fulfilled After Phoebe defects to her siblings, they start planning a trip into the past to stop Jark Matter from liberating villians of the supe's past. With help of Heckyl and the Forgotten Rangers, they destroy the Shogun. Hexagon He later became the Secretary of Defense under Kayla, with Terrance heading a new team of rangers, the Galactic Knights who were the system's Space Police. Personality Marisol is sage for being a young mentor like Kendell and RJ, who are also purple rangers. Relationships * Unknown parents * Alex Fierro-Gender Fluid half sibling, enemy (Cerberus Knight I) * "Great Bear"-former boss * Prince Terrance-Prince, General (Cerberus Knight II/Dragon Knight) * Infanta Kayla-Princess/Queen, subject of (Ursa Cyan) Draco Ranger forms Draco Guardian This is the initial Ranger form of Marisol's called Ursa Guard due to the shoulder pads. originally meant to be a power up, it greatly weakened him after he first morphed. Arsenal * Ohman Stone ** Draco Stone ** Draco Staff Appearances: '''Genesis, Space 1+10 Draco Ranger After defeating the Vigot Brothers, he and Terrance were able to repair and upgrade their Ohman Stones to becomes Ranger Stones, creating the Draco and Cerberus Zords. '''Arsenal * Ohman Stone ** Draco Stone ** Draco Staff ** Draco Zord Attacks * Drachen Strike: performs a powerful blast attack with the Draco Staff that takes the shape of the Daco Zord and charges at the enemy. * All-Star Strike: performs a powerful blast attack with the Draco Staff alongside his fellow rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Strike:An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Super Squadron and Legendary Rangers * '''All-Star Impact: performs a supercharged energy attack with the Draco Staff alongside his fellow rangers. Appearances: Space 11, 12, 14, 19, 21, 24, 27, 28, 31-34, Revelation, Hex 22+23 Portrayal He is portrayed by Nathen Kress, who is known for playing Freddie Benson on the former Nickelodeon comedy, iCarly. Kale Culley portrayed young Ray in Henry Danger. As for his motif, he is based off Draco, but as a Japanese Dragon (no wings). Appearances Notes * He is similar to Mick as he is a human-like alien who is a mentor that becomes a ranger ** except this was only temporary for Mick, and Marisol morphed before the rest of his team * After Albert Smith, he is the oldest of the purple rangers ** Like Kendall and Albert, he is an extra ranger * First Mentor to directly replace another since Turbo ** However, Ava and Elizabeth were carried over, not replaced * He is the last Mentor Ranger excluding Lord Drakkon (technically) ** Billy, Jason, Teddy, and Peter do not attain new powers as mentors like Tommy in Dino Thunder See Also * Commander Shou Ronpo-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger see Comparison Page Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form Category:PR Dragon Rangers Category:Human-like Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Purple Ranger Category:Violet Ranger